Bakuda
] Summary Bakuda is a Tinker specializing in explosives and a member of the Azn Bad Boys. After receiving a less than perfect grade at Cornell University, the stress caused the unstable, egocentric Bakuda to trigger, and, using a series of bombs, she held the entire campus hostage before her tantrum was thwarted and she ran off to Brockton Bay. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C with bombs, 7-B with superbomb Name: Bakuda Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Tinker) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence (She's a Tinker specializing in bombs), Black Hole Creation (Some of her bombs can create micro black holes), Electricity Manipulation (Her superbomb would produce an electromagnetic pulse that could cover a fifth of the United States), Ice Manipulation (Some of her bombs explode into ice, freezing victims), Spatial Manipulation (Some of her bombs can warp space for living beings to horribly deform them while leaving them alive, impossibly), Time Manipulation (Some of her bombs can slow and eventually stop time, with the effect lasting for hundreds of years), Vibration Manipulation (Some of her bombs vibrate at specific frequencies to liquefy targets), Transmutation (Some of her bombs transmute victims caught in the blast to glass) Attack Potency: Small Building level to Building level with bombs (One of her bombs destroyed four or five storage lockers, reducing them to flaming brick, and she can easily take down buildings), City level with superbomb (Her most powerful bomb had an estimated yield of 9 thousand kilotons and would produce an EMP that would cover a fifth of the United States). Some of her bombs ignore conventional durability. Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average. Range: Tens of meters to at least Hundreds of Kilometers with her superbomb Standard Equipment: A grenade launcher and lots of explosives. Intelligence: As a Tinker, Bakuda is a scientific genius who can create technological marvels far beyond the reach of modern science, specializing in bombs and explosives, weapons that she uses with extreme effectiveness. She has created a wide variety of bombs, some of them from researching the abilities of other Parahumans, such as her space and time warping bombs, which were based off of Vista and Clockblocker's abilities, respectively. Bakuda can perform brain surgery to implant these bombs directly into the brains of her unfortunate victims, claiming that she's able to do so with her eyes closed, and she was able to reconfigure a collar made by another Tinker into an explosive device using only her teeth. In the Birdcage, Bakuda created a device that could punch through the Birdcage's exterior using only scrap. Weaknesses: Bakuda is an unstable narcissist and if her ego is insulted she may violently lash out. She doesn't always know the effects of her bombs before using them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Black Hole Users Category:Criminals Category:Electricity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Preparation Users Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Space Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7